north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Rachael Schlossman-Martin
Rachael Schlossman-Martin, CEO of Goldmark-Craig-Schlossman * 'Name: '''Rachael Marjorie Schlossman-Martin (Sperethiel: ''Mámaiol ke Tesrae) *'Position: '''President of Goldmark-Craig-Schlossman Property Management . *'Metatype: 'Elf (''Homo sapiens nobilis) *'DOB: '''10/1/2038 in Fargo ND (now Fargo RRDMZ ) *'Education: 'Masters of Thaumatology (Theoretical emphasis) from NDRU *'Family: 'Daniel Martin (father, deceased), Sarah Schlossman-Martin (mother, deceased) One of the things Rachael Schlossman-Martin likes to say is that she is a 'Daughter of Fargo'. Part of this is a reference to the generations of her family that have been heavily involved in real estate and deveopment in the Fargo area. But the other part of this is the death of her parents when she was still a child, and she was raised by relatives, passed between households as fortunes waxed and waned, exposed to a wide circle of important people in various circles of local power. And in her public persona, she plays up her ties to the community, her easy, often life-long, friendships with the political, business, academic and cultural elites of the Red River Valley, her memberships and endowments in theaters, operas and other programs. She shows up at all the right parties and charity events. It is notable that the one thing she never involves herself in is politics. While not well known outside the upper crust and business communities, she is an icon and leader among the tiny local elven community. UGE in the upper midwest has a well-documented tendency towards producing ''pumilionis ''(Dwarves) instead of ''nobilis, and this has made the few local-born Elves into a very tight community. Of which Rachael is the wealthiest and most prominant member. A second-generation Elf (on her mother's side), Rachael attended the small, exclusive Ranelles ke Telene Lindenshay (the Lindenwood Elven School ) and to this day is a pious, but private, follower of the Path of the Wheel, following the Bard's Path. She serves as an important patron of the Raén Tesrae ke Shayailin, an elven enclave out by Lake of the Woods. With all this art and culture and hobnobbing, one might ask where Rachael gets the time to run a real estate empire that covers most of Region 3 of the Zone. And the answer, of course, is the obvious one. She doesn't. The daughter of ambitious businesspeople who had helped GSC go from A major real estate company in the Fargo area to THE major real estate company, Rachael grew up wealthy, and inherited her parents' majority shares in the company (held in trust until her majority in 2056), which she leveraged to make that wealth, and her position, unimpeachable. And at that point, her wealth and power assured, she lost all interest in the company. She has no interest in the tawdry origins of the wealth and freedom she enjoys, leaving that to her Senior Vice Presidents, especially her head of Development, Calvin Tharaldson , who, for all intents and purposes actually runs the company and makes a lot of the decisions made in her name. As a side note to all this, the 2043 deaths of Daniel and Sarah have always been a source of mystery. The official stories have them caught in the Great Manastorm of 43 on their way back from a site inspection for the ongoing Argus building project. However, from the very beginning there have been doubts, some from people within GCS and even former members of the Fargo Police Corporation on duty that night, about how accidental the death was, spawning decades of conspiracy theories and mysteries about the devestating night that left Rachael a millionaire orphan at the age of five... Return to: GCS Return to: The Group Category:People Category:Business Category:Elf